User talk:Kasei
New Template I have designed a new template that is an infobox for Zanpakutos. See Template:Infobox/Zanpakuto. ~Kakashi Namikaze (talk) 22:35, 4 July 2008 (UTC) : Can you help me with the Character Infobox template parameters? Just put your ideas at Template_talk:Infobox/Character. --Kakashi Namikaze No Problem By all means, go ahead (Yes i made Nanashi).--Watchamacalit =D 05:24, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, when you leave a message, hit the "Leave a message" instead of the edit button. And welcome to the wiki...i guess....*Throws confetti at you and walks away*--Watchamacalit =D 06:01, 18 August 2009 (UTC) I must apologise. My personality differs from time to time. I'm usually much chearier than this. But, when you finish it, I'll read it and give you my opinion. Until then, you don't have to tell me when you've started it, finished it, or finished every sentence. When your done just message me and I'll check it out.--Watchamacalit =D 06:21, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Remarkably well-written and engaging. The name of your story "Intro" couldve been a bit more creative. And your spelling of the word hollow as "hallow" irritates me. This introduction was really good. Also, you may want to say the name of your spells such as "Bakudo 9: Geki.". Since the number refers to a level and not a listing there could be multiple bakudo 9 or thirty three. Thats why you need a name. But i do have to praise you. It was good. Also, if i may be so bold, could you look at my captain of the Kido Corps? I would have made him the captain but i allready had a captain in the seventh division. Anyway, well done. Good job. Blah blah blah.--Watchamacalit =D 07:00, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Uhhhhh thanks. ha.--Watchamacalit =D 07:12, 18 August 2009 (UTC) No Problemo Yeah no, problem, you may create a character for the position of 6th Escudo...But I may have to edit some infos about your character, is that ok?? Cuarta espada 04:13, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Yay....It's not my character, but I'm putting it here because the creator can't use this.--Kasei 04:15, 19 August 2009 (UTC) who is the actual creator of the article?? Cuarta espada 04:18, 19 August 2009 (UTC) *Tatsu Hitsugi, i'm trying to get him to make an account now. Here: User:tatsu_hitsugi oh, ok, so where are you planing on using the character. Also, one more thing, please use my talk page when replying ok? Cuarta espada 04:32, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Rp? Sure! But could you please wait until I finish this one that im doing with my friend right now?--Watchamacalit =D 02:30, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Okay then! Seeya whenever!--Watchamacalit =D 02:34, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, do you have any idea who you want to fight for the Rp?--Watchamacalit =D 18:32, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Okay then. Message me when you decide.--Watchamacalit =D 18:36, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Inku Himatsu? Fine. Would you like to go first or do you want me to make the first move?--Watchamacalit =D 18:47, 23 August 2009 (UTC) If you don't mind me asking, were you part of any wikias before this one? You seem expierienced enough.--Watchamacalit =D 18:55, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I found out about wikias about two months ago and joined this one. So, regardless of how "Expierienced" I may seem, I pale in compairison to some of the other people on the wikia. I've tried to join some other wikias, but i really only like this one. Oh, and it's your move. Unless you've allready made it while I'm typing this message. Hmmmmmm...--Watchamacalit =D 19:00, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry! I didn't realise it was my move.--Watchamacalit =D 02:19, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry if it seems like I've been ignoring you.--Watchamacalit =D 04:15, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ....sorry again...--Watchamacalit =D 05:09, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I just lose track because I keep missing you on the missing changes. Why? Did you think I would quit?--Watchamacalit =D 06:00, 24 August 2009 (UTC) He's mot one of our characters. We can't use him without permission. Just wait a while. Inku'll defeat himself.--Watchamacalit =D 06:13, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Escudo Well, no i dont have my own story arc and I didnt make the escudo.--Watchamacalit =D 16:24, 25 August 2009 (UTC) It' your move in the Rp. As for your own arc, if you wish to make one, I have some advise. #Make your own Gotei 13. You wont have to ask a million people if you can use their charcters, and it also gives you a reason to make a bunch of tough guys. (If you wish to use Nanashi since you allready used him, you may, otherwise just make another lieutenant and replace nanashi with him in your intro.) #Make an enemy. No one wants to read about how they sit around all day doing nothing. #Follow guidlines. Not all lieutenants should have bankai, in fact only one or two should, the captain-commander should be really strong. That should help. As for ideas, no. I have absolutely none. I just enjoy fighting for the sake of fighting. Have fun! --Watchamacalit =D 05:25, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ??? What do you expect me to put in that second part? --Watchamacalit =D 01:38, 1 September 2009 (UTC) I've got one arrancar and one vizard but the arrancar is just a numero. Do you want to fight the vizard?--Watchamacalit =D 01:44, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Just a warning, I have to go in like 10 minutes. Gotta get up early tomorrow.--Watchamacalit =D 01:48, 1 September 2009 (UTC) School? That's fine, We can make a post or two in that time. --Psychic Master Kasei 01:53, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Freshmen orientation D=. I'm starting highschool.--Watchamacalit =D 01:54, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Make a move quick. I've got to go.--Watchamacalit =D 02:00, 1 September 2009 (UTC) I'm gonna try to stay on an extra hour.--Watchamacalit =D 02:04, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Nevermind. Goodnight.--Watchamacalit =D 02:12, 1 September 2009 (UTC) No I haven't.--Watchamacalit =D 02:33, September 27, 2009 (UTC) He can only release his bankai every twenty-four hours. Gimme my money. Now.--Watchamacalit =D 02:36, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Gee thanks. Amaririsu's Creator Speaking Well if it makes you feel better I have no clue why my character hates your character either ... I haven't been here recently (as you can tell) so I didn't even know that my character was being used in anything. I mean I didn't think any of my stuff would be used while I was gone and since I had a bunch of other stuff going on so I felt I would just pick up my stories from where I left off and finish them later. But now I'm hearing that my Risu-chan dislikes someone!... that doesn't seem right ... Though to be fair I still haven't actually read it myself just what you said on her talk page ;P. I've actually started to write my Noire Terre arc again *yay* as if I just left it as it was and not share the story I've already thought up it would always be in the back of my mind and I would feel guilty (I also intended to keep up more but apparently you only get e-mail that lat you know when an edit is made when your active on the site ...) As I haven't read it (the new stuff) yet, though, I can't actually comment on what my character is doing also it's someone else story but I will read it soon and if I find this to be extremely out-of-character for Risu-chan than I will discuss with the author about it ... Maybe all I'm saying is too over the top but I'm just not used to other people interpreting my precious characters especially when I'm not aware of it ... it just feels weird. I'd also like to say how frustrating it is for all the time I was here for nothing really to happen to my character but while I'm gone though she's making enemies (or not making friends, I'm not sure yet ...). And as a disclaimer I do not intend to mean that as a jab at anyone (I've gotten in trouble for not being perfectly clear about my intentions -_-')...I'm sorry, I'm ranting to you about something that doesn't really matter to you and I don't even know you. What I want to say just comes to me more easily when I'm composing as opposed to speaking ... and it's night for me & when I'm tired I rant... Sorry to bother you *bow* -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 03:06, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Oh That wasn't how I meant for it to come across, sorry ;-; I just noted that they had no relationship at all, and I usually take that as a bad thing. Sorry for my confusing words --Psychic Master Kasei 05:35, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Yes I see that now (aka I read what was written about Risu-chan)... I'm sorry for ranting. I actually quite like the way my character was portrayed (though that doesn't matter to you ;P). And amidst my ranting I completely forgot to thank you for your comments o^-^o (I had intended to before but got side tracked ...)... THANK YOU!!!! *Big Hugs* -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 05:42, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Adalina Marisol Another one? --Watchamacalit =D 21:13, September 29, 2009 (UTC) No no no, see, you left a message on Adalina Marisol's page saying you wanted to RP with her, and I made Adalina Marisol, prompting the question "Another one?" --Watchamacalit =D 00:42, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I just think that the property bar looks fugly. But I suppose. Would you like me to make the first move? Oh, and will you be using shunketsu? --Watchamacalit =D 00:52, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Sorry! I just got a new video game and I've been forgetting a lot of things recently. Please excuse my ignorance. I'll begin right away. --Watchamacalit =D 01:23, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I bought all of the Addons for Fallout 3 and restarted it so that I could expierience it again. --Watchamacalit =D 02:10, October 8, 2009 (UTC) It has been, and still is, your move --Watchamacalit =D 01:13, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Please excuse me. For some reason, and I cant fathom why, the wikia keeps ignoring my posts and putting more spaces between the lines. What I'm trying to say is: "It's not polite to point." Adalina commented from inside the jungle gym. --Watchamacalit =D 03:14, October 18, 2009 (UTC) RE: Hey, me again! Go right ahead! I can't wait to see what you have her do ^w^ I've created a few new avatars for her now that she's older and has become captain but since I haven't finished my own story while she's still a Lieutenant I haven't uploaded them (or changed her page). If you ever like to use them or just see them for reference let me know. Basically I'm just feeling sort of bad for not giving a better picture of her (and for not working harder on my own story). Hopefully with winter vacation within reach, I'll have the time to be able to progress my story a lot further and sooner give a more updated character page. Thanks For Asking ^u^ -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 14:50, December 12, 2009 (UTC) BTW -- Let me know when I can start reading it, I quite enjoy reading new stories ^w^ --- No I haven't yet. Possibly ... I'm not so much hesitant about you using Risu like that but just the reasonable continuity of it. Fist, I'm assuming this will take place before Bleach Otrosendero. Second, since she was the lieutenant before she would have taken over right after Fuijn and since so many Captain & Lieutenants "left" (from SAC) I always thought that something BIG must have happened to cause this... Are you planning on explaining this? (I know I always pictured something for this in my head to explain this if no one else did by the time I got that far but I would defiantly be open to other ideas) I would think that what happened would affect how Risu became captain. If what you have in mind doesn't link with that, (in at least a small way) I don't think it would work continuity wise (and I care A LOT about continuity). Maybe you could include a quick explanation? On the other hand I have no idea what you have planned so I really can't comment on either point. *It really makes me sad to possibly prevent Risu from being important in other stories - _,-* -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 05:27, December 13, 2009 (UTC) PS - If parts or all of this doesn't make sense let me know cause for some reason I'm REALLY tired at the moment and sometimes when I look back on stuff I wrote when I'm tired and it turns out to be complete nonsense >w< --- That sounds like a good solution ^w^ -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 01:23, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Nope. Not at all. --Watchamacalit =D 15:35, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Help-Sama I know you maybe very busy right now but I just started this new race call the Tianshangs and if you would review it when you get a chance to even though it is far from being complete I need to know if it a good or bad idea and if another user is making a similar article please.Creator5000 01:10, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Help needed I've only been a member on BFF for like a month and a haft and I like other users giving their thought on my article ideas like if they are good, cool, or even stupid or God Modding I mean what good in making articles if no one will help you.Creator5000 01:28, February 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: 'nother insane request.... Sure! Well without getting to specific, by the time Amaririsu is captain her Bankai has two abilities. Neither of these abilities are directly offensive and are incapable of physical damage but instead produce immensely powerful effects. In terms of the opponent, best-case scenario they are merely incapacitated, worst-case scenario they end up in a permanent comatose state. Hopefully that's the kind of thing you were looking for, if you need any more let me know ^u^. I'm sorry that it's taking me so long to write my stories and thus fully reveal her. I am both distracted and busy for the time being but this will likely change in about 3 months and this coming week I going to have off so I'll try to write at east another chapter by then. -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 05:40, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Hey, sorry if I removed your character, you can bring it back. As of now, I have no story in mind, and I'm just doing characters as of now, my old articles, I'm fixing them. Cuarta espada 23:28, March 25, 2010 (UTC)^_^ Welcome Back First off, as you seem to be an old timer, welcome back to BFF! Next, Blackemo has left the fanon, going to college. Seireitou is our new head admin. As to the subject of captains, the Gotei 13 has been restarted as a majority of the characters were either inactive or not fully made, or both. If you have any further questions feel free to ask me or any of the other admins! --Thepantheon 23:47, March 25, 2010 (UTC) The entire Gotei was restarted, and positions reopened. --Thepantheon 23:56, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Shunketsu I'm so sorry about him. Sei took over the adminship here and decided to scrap the entire gotei as nothing was happening with it (it wasn't any thing to do with Shunketsu specifically). Actually when I heard this from him one of the first things I thought about was Shunketsu but the kido corps position was already taken ... But in my opinion Kaito being the captain is not set in stone. Actually I believe Sei but him there just because he thought Ten would like that position despite the fact that Kaito has hollow powers which he doesn't allow for the other captains. A lot of the other character pages from before were quite lacking but Shunketsu was good. I think if you ask nicely and show him a really well put together character page he may consider it. You were actually writing a story for the gotei, which was his biggest beef, so I think reinstating Shunketsu as the kido captain would be quite reasonable and fair. I also want you to know that if he dismisses this just 'cause its Ten with the position I will back you up. I wanted to let the users with characters in the gotei know but he just wanted to fill the spots quickly. In my opinion you should just copy the source text for Shunketsu's page now and put in a doc then revert to how it was before and maybe make some improvements or something until Sei for sure says no. Also about contacting the admins, Blackemo is all but gone now it seems and now Sei's the head admin ... but he doesn't check his talk page so it would be best if you have any questions to ask me or Thepantheon. You can also join in on our live chats too! just go here --> http://www.narutofanon.chatango.com/ I really do like Shunketsu and was looking forward to his story ^^ -- Tsukiyume o^u^o 23:56, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :>.< Panth's a faster typer than me ... :-- Tsukiyume o^u^o 00:00, March 26, 2010 (UTC) hey dude. hey dude, I'm ready to begin working with you, you could do a 10th Escudo if you like, I'll just fill out the data needed in the Escudos. one question though, aren't we breaking any rules, about the limits on making characters? If were not, then its all go. Cuarta espada 09:33, March 27, 2010 (UTC)^_^ hey will there be some epic battle between Fukkatsu and Itami? Long live Yamato! -The dark ninja 03:44, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Cool Cool, can't wait. Long live Yamato! -The dark ninja 14:26, April 4, 2010 (UTC)